vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147936-morning-coffee-8-12-15-the-great-space-chase
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The NPCs are meant as filler loot in the Madame Faye game. I HIGHLY doubt the housing music unlocks are "filler" loot. There's also no indication these will be BoE. Ugh. We've argued about this already. It makes me sick and I'll just leave it at that. | |} ---- ---- I want animal NPCs for Riddley's forest!! :o ( I also need more trees since they made plots bigger. O_O;) Edited December 8, 2015 by War Siren | |} ---- Yea I definitely don't wanna get back into debate, it wasn't the productive kind last time. But I also don't want people to think they can't speak their mind on the topic just because I made today's Coffee thread. So let thy voice be heard, but let's try not to get too invested in the topic haha. :P Let me just say that while my reaction to the cases isn't that strong, I agree with you that putting music unlocks in the cases was a bad idea. And after reflecting about the differences between Faye and the decor case, I'm also not super thrilled about the NPCs being RNG too... but I'll wait on having any firm opinion, cause I need to see just how many people are interested in these cases and are willing to buy them. Since they're exclusively housing rewards it could be a crap situation where not many folks buy them and the NPCs/music unlocks become super hard to find or insanely expensive... but I'm hoping that doesn't happen, and that I'm not the only person who's willing to invest a bit and help lower the auction prices. As to whether the case stuff will be BOE, there's this quote from the Space Chase page: I actually didn't think the music would be auctionable (where exactly would it show up under housing? all we have are 'decor' and 'FABkits' for categories). But looking at this quote it does say ~anything~ you get from the case will be tradeable/saleable. So if it turns out that some things aren't... we'll at least be justified in pitchforking a bit. :P | |} ---- Agree, the best scenario would be offering us customization. At this point I feel that Carbine are probably understaffed and are selling us basic assets that've been available to them for a long time... but this is likely viewed as the most efficient way to get them back on their feet. Before WS turned I was a pretty adamant F2P hater. But after watching this studio eat poo from a huge number of people over the last year, I'm curbing my dislike of the 'idea of F2P' and trying to give Carbine a chance to prove that they can realize the potential many of us see in Wildstar. If it goes to the dark side and doesn't provide solid drops, or goes too far with cash shopping important assets, I'll quit the game and find something else to do. I've got enough good memories from building and from the community that I don't think I'd be too bitter. | |} ---- ---- I think that's one thing about SW:TOR's gamble boxes that (sorta) works well. Pretty much everything in them can be placed on the market. That creates a different type of whale: One that buys the gamble packs to resell the contents at a markup. The smart market buyers know how to time things to get some good deals. | |} ---- That would be wicked. I don't play Riddley anymore but I maintain his forest plot, and would love to have an NPC version of him on the plot at all times. I'm still thinking about taking Keraya's (Jacosta) Colosseum idea and do it on War Sirens Asteroid Plot. Maybe hold weekly fight tournaments on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL, I know the feels. Once I was to only log in my AH mule to check mail, and for some reason I logged on an alt instead to run shiphand daily. After that was done, I went to Blighthaven and Starcomm for the easy contract stuff. Then I smell something burning. Welp, there goes the soup charcoal. | |} ---- That was . . . interesting. You got an x-89 unlock for Elsa, right? I can only presume that that raid was one of the things we do because it's fun, and not for profit- haha. To clarify: we were talking about doing a joint raid with a friendly guild of ours. Well, that fell through, but a handful of us were online and ready to alt raid, so when we saw someone was organizing one in chat, we just figured we'd join up and help things along. We asked about loot rules. They hadn't figured it out yet. We asked about Voice Comms. They didn't have one. So we suggest LoR (loot or runes) and offered our teamspeak. Then the leader confessed he hadn't been in GA and asked if I could take over. Which I did. I asked everyone who had not been to GA to type "2" into chat: Whoops! Also noticed that two of the healers (of three) were unruned. And apparently one of the tanks was not crit capped. Weee! So we did some trash, two minis, and taught everyone X-89. My wife and I were on mains, and we had several people from TCO on alts who knew their stuff. It worked out, and fun was had. I think the new players enjoyed themselves a lot. And we got three major set foci and x-89 unlocks for alts! At the end of the day, met some now fun people and introduced them to WS raiding. I invited anyone who was interested to a circle for filling out future raids now that they had a taste, and people joined up. So really, it was a positive thing, even if it held John back from getting his dailies done :P Edited December 8, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Sure did! :lol: Now to figure out where to get a replacement for that janky ilvl54 assault Support System :angry:. Hers (and a few other alts) got a replacement token that turned into a Weapon Attachment. Yeah, yeah, was supposed to file a /ticket but I didn't see that until I've long disposed of the attachments. Yes and no. GA is now the fun-run. Go in, blow stuff up, have a few laughs. Like I implied (yesterday?) I really did go full MMO junkie last week so maybe I should have taken it easy last night. Eh, she's ilvl89 now so once I get the new set runed out she'll be in a better place for GA :D. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----